Mr Sherlock Holmes meets Gregory House MD
by pebbles1234
Summary: What would happen if the great detective met the great doctor? And what would happen if Watson became sick and Wilson went missing? Utter and complete chaos.
1. How it all Began

**Sherlock Holmes meets Gregory House M.D. **

_If this story resembles any others it is purely coincidental and I apologize. _

I do not own House M.D. or Sherlock Holmes, or Watson for that matter.

Chapter 1

How it all so ludicrously began

I suppose I better tell this little tale from the beginning. About how these two similar characters met, interacted, and eventually parted ways. (Which was a happy moment for them both.) Ah well, without further delay….

Mr. Sherlock Holmes was sitting at his chemistry table mixing together a connotation that smelled like rabbit stew cooked with pigeon droppings. Watson was always appalled at these odious smells.

"For God's sake, Holmes, open the window." Dr John H. Watson opened the window for his friend and then went to his side to inquire as to what exactly he was doing.

"Have you ever thought about the separation of time and space, Watson?" Holmes held the test tube in his hand and swirled the bright green contents.

"Many times Holmes, but you never seemed too interested in it."

"Yes, that was until I thought about the scientific view of it. What if, by some chemical reaction, humans could transcend this space-time barrier?"

Watson took one look at that green mixture and knew what would inevitably come. "I am not ingesting that Holmes! For one thing, who knows what it could do to the internal organs?"

Holmes waved his free hand. "I will try it myself them, since I do have a Doctor attending." Holmes swallowed half the liquid and then handed the vial to his dear friend.

Two seconds after he drank it, Mr. Sherlock Holmes vanished into thin air. Watson sighed and drank the rest of the liquid and then he too, vanished.

-------------------------------------------------

Gregory House was sitting at his desk looking at the camera on his computer and thought about all the things people did with those.

He was just about to go and annoy Wilson when a man landed on the floor in front of him.

He picked up his pill bottle and read the label, and then he inspected a single pill before he took it.

"These things are better than usual."

Just as he was about to step over the first man who was unconscious and oddly enough dressed in Victorian period clothing, another unconscious man dressed in similar clothing fell in his path.

Curiosity got the better of him and he checked both men for a pulse, the figments of his drugged imagination had a heartbeat!

House shrugged, sat in his chair and decided to wait for one of two things to happen: 1. For the very real figments to disappear or 2. For them to wake up.


	2. Unbelivable

I do not own House M.D. I would like to. I also do not own Sherlock Holmes or Dr John or James Watson.

_This chapter might be a little on the boring side, but please stay with it, it will get more interesting!_

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed!_

Chapter 2

Unbelievable

Mr. Sherlock Holmes began to regain consciousness the same time Dr Gregory House drifted off to sleep.

Holmes, as all of you know, was extremely intelligent. He was expecting anything when he woke up and he was not surprised by everything he saw but rather by someone.

"Watson!" The great detective rose up and ran to his friend's side checking for a pulse.

The aforementioned shout awakened the great Doctor.

"He's alright." House still didn't know whether he was talking to something his mind produced or a real person, he decided to treat it as a real person. At least it was one kick ass hallucination.

Sherlock Holmes rose to greet his new companion. "I deduce you're a Doctor."

"Yeah, and you're two weeks early for Halloween."

"If you are referring to my appearance, I can assure you this was proper dress in my time."

"Your time?"

"Yes, London, England, late nineteenth century. Would you mind telling me what year it is now?"

House by this time decided they were real people. How he saw them come into his office was a hallucination and he would escort them to the psyche ward personally.

"2007."

Holmes looked as if he were digesting this. "A little over a hundred years."

"What?"

"My name is Sherlock Holmes."

House burst out laughing, Wilson would love this.

"Sorry, Greg House. Would you mind if I got my friend? Wait here."

Holmes nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs opposite House's desk.

"Wilson!"

"Busy."

"Wilson!"

Dr James Wilson looked at his friend and noticed a smile on his face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Some nut job came into my office and says he's Sherlock Holmes. You have to meet him. And I think Watson's with him. Come on!"

Wilson put down his papers and followed House to his office.

"Mr. Holmes," House said, trying to suppress a laugh, "This is my friend and colleague Dr Wilson." House couldn't resist.

"Obviously you have heard about me from a fictional standpoint Dr House. I could only imagine how it would be in the future. Now you are living proof of my point that writing about my life would only make theatrics of a science. You will have to share your viewpoint with Watson once he wakes up."

Holmes stood up and walked over to House and Wilson, he stood two inches over House.

"I assume you are a man of science, Doctor?" House nodded.

"I came here, to the future, by the way of chemistry. I made a chemical mixture and drank it, thus breaking the space-time barrier. To test me, you will ask me the contents. Unfortunately I cannot remember. And yes, to answer your next question, it is convenient. However, it is also the truth."

Wilson stood confused, unsure of what to say. Mr. Holmes looked like a formidable man.

House noticed his accent was flawless. So he was a foreign-bred nut job.

"You are an American, Dr. House. I can assume I am in America. I did not think for one moment the mixture would transcend continents. If I believed in fate, I would have to say I was here for a reason."

"You don't believe in fate?" House liked him more already.

"No."

Holmes turned to look at Watson, who was starting to stir.

Wilson sighed and sat on House's couch, preparing himself for the chaos that would inevitably ensue.


	3. An Awake and Embarrased Watson

I do not own House M.D., Sherlock Holmes or Dr John Watson

_Thanks to all my reviewers!_

Chapter 3

An awake and embarrassed Watson

"Holmes, where are we and who are these…..people?"

"We are in the twenty first century. In the year two thousand and seven to be exact. We somehow are in America. The man with the cane is Dr House, and this is Dr Wilson."

Watson noticed the similarities in their names, but like many times before, he kept quiet.

House couldn't hide his amusement. "Sherlock here said he landed you two guys in my office by mixing together some chemicals."

Watson unfortunately remembered how the stuff tasted and grimaced as he stood up. "Yes, dastardly stuff."

"I would appreciate it if you would call me Mr. Holmes, Dr House. I understand your skepticism, but that is no excuse for your rudeness."

House sat down on the couch next to Wilson and rested his head on his cane.

Watson looked back and forth between House and Holmes and then looked for a place to sit down. He finally settled on House's desk chair and walked over to it. He managed to sit down in it alright, but when he leaned back, he fell completely over.

House, Holmes, and Wilson all looked over to the fallen man who picked himself up, his face cherry red with embarrassment. "I am sorry; I was not familiar with this contraption."

Holmes looked to the space on the couch next to Wilson and Watson immediately sat there. House was in awe.

Holmes began pacing back and forth wishing he had his pipe or at least a cigarette. He could tell the elder Doctor smoked. "Dr House, might I trouble you for a cigarette?"

House smiled at his deduction. He limped over to his desk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes along with a book of matches and threw them at Holmes. "Thank you." House nodded and returned to his seat.

Holmes now paced the room with lit cigarette in hand. Now that he had broken the space-time barrier, he wondered what exactly he would do in 2007 America.

"House, a nurse said she saw you smoking." Dr Lisa Cuddy said, as she burst into his office. "Oh, sorry," she said, noticing Holmes, "Sir you can not smoke in here."

Watson saw her half expose chest and turned his face away. Holmes just looked at her. House was enjoying this way too much.

"Is there some combustible gas this cigarette could spontaneously ignite?"

"Well, no." Cuddy looked confused. She looked to House. "Tell your strangely dressed friend he can't smoke in here."

House met her gaze. "He doesn't listen to me."

She looked to Wilson, he shrugged. She then turned her attention to the other strangely dressed man who was not looking at her.

"Sir?" No reply of any kind. "Sir?" She went over and tapped his shoulder. He turned to her but his eyelids were tightly shut. She looked at House. He pointed to her chest with his cane. She self consciously pulled her lab coat around her.

"You can open your eyes now, she is somewhat decent." Holmes said dryly. House really liked this guy.

"I'm sorry Miss," he said opening his eyes, "I did not intend to appear rude."

"It's fine. Who are you?"

"Dr John Watson."

"Watson? As in Holmes and Watson?" She laughed and looked at Holmes. "Let me guess, you're Holmes right?" He simply looked at her. She looked at Wilson who shrugged again and then at House. "Did you let these two off the psych ward? They're going to have to go back. You can't play with them. Lord only knows where you got them those clothes. You're sick House. I'm calling security."

Holmes stepped in front of her. "I am not going to allow you to do that, Dr Cuddy. My friend and I are not threats to your society or to our own. I am afraid you will have to grace us with your company until I am able to convince you men of science of my friend's and my sanity." He waved to House's desk chair, "If you please, Miss."

She looked at the man who towered over her and felt slightly scared, "House?"

"He won't hurt you, he's English. Where's Chase? Maybe he can communicate with him."

Holmes smiled once more at Cuddy and waved to House's chair once again. This time she took it.

Turning his back to her, Holmes lit another cigarette and resumed his pacing. Cuddy almost protested but thought better of it.

"Gentlemen," he said in-between puffs, "What can I do to prove that I am indeed of sound mind and body?"


End file.
